


Strictly Scandals

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: But people wanted this and I will give it to them, F/F, F/M, Feel free to judge, Judging will be ignored, LGBT, Multi, Not my OTP's, Not real life, OP suggestions, Real people, Sexy Times, Smut, Strictly Come Dancing, Tumblr wanted this, W/w, love is love, love that show, no judging, or deleted, slightly steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: People off of tumblr have been requesting I do this on my other profile, but I forgot my password so I made a new one. People liked these couples together and there will be a bit of smut. I'm not judging people for wanting this and neither should you. But here are the couples that were requested to be written so enjoy!





	1. Denise and James

"James, I'm telling you now I can't do that!" Denise was stressed. It was their showdance and as James ever so kindly kept reminding her, one of the most important dances she will probably ever do.

"Den, you don't know that! You haven't tried it yet!" Their current record of the length of their argument had only been an hour, but this had been going on for about 2 days now. Denise was tired of James' nagging and pushing. She knew she couldn't do that stupid lift, so why did he keep telling her to?

"James you're starting to piss me off now, you know I can't do that. I don't want to do that. What if I fall? What if you drop me? It's bad enough you lifting me above your head, but for me to then let go and just be held up by your arms is another thing I don't think I can do!" They were standing on opposite ends of the room from each other and Denise turned around and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, she could feel her bottom lip starting to wobble and she scolded herself internally for being so pathetic. She was no longer listening to James, he was going on once again about how she should stop doubting herself and just trust him. The arguments had started to up their ante since their slip up in the Jive/Quickstep where Denise got her foot stuck in her dress, ended up in the dance of and had sat in James' arms sobbing. Of course then they had done...other things to get their minds off what had happened, but it was a one time occurance and was not to happen again. As she has told him many times,

"Den..." He lightly touched her arm and she jumped back, but he was relentless and pulled her back to him, faces a mere centimeters away from each other.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop touching me like that!"

"Like what Den?" James' voice was softer now, it angered Denise. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her to calm down and it was not going to happen. She was angry and she needed to be angry, she needed the release of stress.

"Stop being so nice, stop caring so much, you know what we did that week was a mistake and that it isn't going to happen again!" She had to blame it on something, not her lack of control over her emotions. She wanted him to be angry so they could shout at each other. She didn't know why.

"Den, I know you enjoyed what happened between us that week. And you know that too. Another thing we both know is that you are only blaming me touching you on that because you have nothing else to blame it on. So please tell me what's wrong. Punch me, slap me, kiss me. Do whatever you need to. But please just tell me what you need..." Stupid man knew exactly what she needed. She pulled back her hand to slap him but he grabbed it with his right hand, with his left wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him. Faces closer than before, Denise could feel his breath on her face, her willpower was fading and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"You know what I need." She whispered,

"Do I? Why don't you show me?" He mumbled back.

 

'Screw holding out' she thought and she closed the distance between them in a bruising kiss. Denise wrapped her arms around James' neck and opened her mouth into the kiss, their tongues entering mouths and dancing with each other. James' hands grabbed at her bum, slapping it and pulling her in closer to his groin.

"Fuck. Do that again," She moaned as he licked and sucked a trail up her neck, obeying her orders and slapping her bum once more and she felt herself grow wetter. He flicked his tongue against her earlobe as one hand travelled up her back to pull her head back by the ponytail and expose her neck more, while the other slid between her cheeks and towards her centre. Denise loved this. His hand then pulled her hair loose and her palmed a grip upon her hair, pulling slightly, but not enough to hurt. Just enough to turn her on even more. Her hands slid down his chest and into his pants, she found him hard and ready for her. She squeezed his length and he bit down onto her neck groaning in pleasure,

"Fuck Denise, that feels so good. You feel so fucking good..." He ground his hips into hers removing her hand and tracing her lips with his thumb. She took his thumb into her mouth and sucked lightly, then nibbling. His breath hitched. She released his thumb and then kissed him again, their tongues dancing together wildly, his fingers playing with her centre through her leggings , their lips gliding across one anothers and her grip on his waist pulling them together and grinding together as if they were dancing the rumba. He pulled back and stared at her, his eyes travelling down to her swollen lips that were being pulled into her mouth by her teeth.

"Fuck me..." She deadpanned. He took action straight away, he ran his hands up her shirt and pulled it off over her head, palming her breasts while he sucked on her collar bone. 

"Fuck yes..." She whined, he pushed her back against the ballet bars and undid her bra. His hands returning to her breasts, he crouched down on the floor and took a nipple into his mouth. He nibbled slightly, causing her to gasp and moan. He flicked her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger before encasing it into his mouth. Giving it the same treatment as the other. Her hands were in his hair as she pulled scratching her nails across his scalp. It felt like Heaven. After giving her nipples attention, he kissed his way down her flat stomach, flicking his tongue into her navel and kissing sloppily down to her leggings. He dragged his hands up and down her thighs, making sure to dig his nails in at her hips and then slapping her bum once more. She moaned loudly. She liked it rough. He ran his hand up the inside of her thighs and rubbed his palm roughly against her clit through the fabric. She ground down on his hand, gasping and panting,

"Please James...I need it..." Her whimpering was all he needed and he yanked her leggings and underwear down, lifting one leg over his shoulder, she was exposed. She was beautiful, dripping wet with arousal. He licked a length up her centre, swirling his tongue around her clit. She was moaning loudly now, grinding down on his face. He sucked onto her clit lightly, swirling his tongue around it as he did and her mouth opened in a silent moan. He continued to do this until she was close, her moans increasing in volume and quantity. He then thrust two fingers inside of her doing a come hither motion with his fingers. He was touching her G-spot, the feeling was too much and she felt herself have the most amazing orgasam she had ever had before in her entire life.

 

Panting, she slid down the wall and onto the floor. Suddenly, she smirked,

"Your turn" She stated as she pushed him backwards, grinding down onto his erection. She kissed him roughly, tasting herself in his mouth and licked it all up. She brought her hand down between them and grabbed his erection from the outside of his shorts, then undoing the garment and pushing her hand inside. She grasped him and began to stroke his length up and down. Moving down his body, she took his shorts off completely and slowly took his entire length into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. His hands wove their way through her hair and he pulled her head back and fourth the way he knew she liked it. She bobbed up and down sucking him in as she went, he could feel himself getting close.

"Come up here, now" He demanded, and she crawled up his body. He made himself level up with her and she sank down onto his erection slowly. They both groaned in unison and she began to bounce up and down. She rode him while he made sure her nipples were worshiped once more, they both were getting closer to the edge and soon after they came together. She collapsed down onto him and he held her close,

"that's one way to stop an argument..." He panted. Denise had to agree, maybe she should get angry more often? 


	2. Dianne and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Don't judge the people who have asked for this and please do not attack me. I enjoy writing things and if people want them then I am more than happy to help.

 Dianne lay snuggled into Amy, their breathing only just starting to calm down after their activities. The latest series of Strictly was over, which means their contract was over and before they were to sign onto the next they could spend some quality time together not worrying about breaking any rules.

"I don't want to have to restrain myself from touching you for another year Ame's. I don't think I can handle it. What if I get paired with someone who finds out? What if all of those rumours about the strictly curse come out when we are paired with our new partners. I've already told Anthony that I can't pretend anymore and that I would rather be with someone I really loved out in the open." Dianne was upset, tears welling up in her eyes.

"My love, don't cry." Amy wiped tears away from her eyes and she kissed each of her eyelids before moving down to kiss her lips softly,

"We will be fine, no one will find out about us. You know that you are the one that I truly love. No one else can take your space, and no one ever will." It was after a month of fooling around together that the two dancers had decided that they wanted to be something more, and a year after that, Amy had come to the decision that she couldn't live without Dianne in her life. She had asked her to marry her. They got engaged and Dianne wore her ring on her right hand, Amy on her left because in order to fool the media, she asked her best friend to help them out. So she wasn't engaged to Dianne but instead engaged to Ben.

"I'm so tired of hiding this Ame's," Dianne sat up and straddled Amy's waist leaning her forehead on the other dancers shoulder, letting her lover's hands glide up and down her back,

"I want everyone to know that I am in love with, engaged to and going to marry the most beautiful and amazing woman in the whole world. I want people to know who I really am underneath all the lies. I want people to get off my back about Anthony and whoever else i'm going to get paired with for this year's strictly..." Her eyes were welling up again and soon enough, she was crying against Amy while she was rocked back and fourth.

"My love, my sweet. I can't stand to see you cry. I promise you, we only have three more years of this before we can announce our relationship. We can show everyone who we are. If we get invited back to Strictly after we have announced everything, then it will be fantastic. And if not, then we won't have anything to worry about. We can find other jobs, there are other dance programmes, other dance companies. Besides, the entire cast of Strictly already know we are together. If we don't come back, I can imagine that they won't either." Dianne had stopped crying soon after Amy had started talking. Her thick welsh accent was so comforting to her. She found it so amusing when she thought about the two of them. Dianne was from the frying, death pot of Australia while Amy was from the Windy, overpopulated by sheep of Wales (or whatever animals habituated there, she wasn't sure)

"Do you remember our first time together?" Amy asked. Dianne could never forget. The first time she set eyes on Amy, she was in awe.

"You were so beautiful. Even without makeup. I was so enthralled by you..." Dianne mumbled into amy's chest as she reminisced on their first time together. They had been the first two to arrive at the studio for training. The only two dancers there, arriving at the same time.

"I don't think you understand how beautiful I found you, I couldn't stop staring at you. Now I get to touch you, to show you how much I love you..." Dianne had been shy when she first met Amy. Not really maintaining eye contact with her for longer than about 2 seconds. When they shook hands, Dianne felt a magnetic pull to Amy. Amy had snuck in glances at Dianne after they had touched, and when the other dancers of Strictly began to enter the studio she said her Hello's and introduced herself. As did Dianne. But they kept their distance from each other. Amy still looked for Dianne, her flaming red hair, her beautiful brown eyes and contagious laughter. She had been attracted to her the moment she saw her.

"Whenever I danced with the group, I would always dance right at the back or at the front so I could see you red hair in front of me or in the reflection of the mirrors. I felt so ..." Amy trailed off. She had wanted to see what Dianne was underneath the dance clothes, she wanted to explore it all with her hands her lips, her tongue.

"Me too.." Dianne and Amy now lay facing each other. Playing with their fingers that were entwined. The next week of rehearsals, Dianne and Amy always arrived at the same time, about 15 minutes early just talking. 15 minutes soon turned to half an hour, which soon turned to an hour early.

"I got up at 5:00 am every morning, because I knew I would get to see you. I wanted to feel...everything..." Dianne sighed, she hadn't fully accepted that she was romantically attracted to women yet. Physically, yes. She loved women's bodies. But Amy awoke something in her that just made her feel kay with who she was. After about 3 weeks of rehearsals, Amy asked Dianne round her house for a recap of the dance routine. Of course Dianne said yes, outwardly seeming like she was comfortable dancing alone with Amy, in her apartment. Inwardly, she was bricking it.

"You were so awkward when you first came round..." Amy giggled, 

"Excuse me! I was nervous, dancing with you after finally accepting that I had a monster of a crush on you, I was trying my hardest to contain myself.." Dianne argued back laughing along. Amy rolled over so she was laying slightly on top of her Fiancee. She kissed her for a few seconds, bringing her hand up to stroke the sides of her face. Amy had gotten red wine out (her hair is red, she must like red wine?!) and a few small snacks for them to eat. She dressed up in casual clothes that she could still move in, she didn't want to seem like she wanted this to be a date. When she answered the door to Dianne she smiled so big, she thought her face might split in two. They hugged for a while and when they pulled back they looked at eachother realising how close their faces were. Dianne was the first to pull back fully and ask if she could come in, Amy said of course but didn't move completely out of the way. This way Dianne still had to brush past her slightly when walking in. She had poured her a glass of wine ('I love red wine!' which Amy had later found out was a complete lie) and they chatted about things for a while. Amy made sure to keep on touching Dianne in some way, a hand on her knee, a brush of hair out of her face or even leaning against her to show her something on her phone.

"I can't believe you drank half of that bottle of wine that you didn't even like you know..." Amy wondered out loud, after being distracted for yet another time, they lay at opposite ends of the bed, both of them too worn out to move.

"I liked you. I needed the confidence. Usually when I see a fit girl, I make my move and then it's over. I never felt this way about anyone before..." Amy giggled at this, during the conversation they had had at her house way back when, she had found out about Dianne's past with the ladies. After the wine had loosened her tongue of course. After finishing the bottle between them, they tried to get up and practice the dance. Amy pulled Dianne close to her, hand a bit lower on her waist than necessary as she was playing the part of the man. Dianne's breath hitched when they were dancing back against front, no longer sticking to the routine but developing their own rhythm. When the music stopped, Dianne turned around hands framing Amy's face. They were closer than ever, and Amy lent in and kissed the australian dancer. Dianne kissed back wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and feeling arms wrap around her waist.

"That seemed like so long ago, and yet every time we are with each other i'm still blown away and amazed at you..." Amy whispered into Dianne's ear. Amy was spooning Dianne, who was on the edge of falling asleep. It was the last night they could be intimate with each other before they accepted their second year contract on Strictly. Then they would ignore the urges. The need and wants to be with each other. They would pretend that the sympathetic glances they received from their co-workers were not real. They were just friends for yet another year.

"It's nearly midnight..." Dianne was looking at the clock, 15 minutes left. She rolled over and kissed Amy once more before she had to pretend that she was not head over heels in love with this amazing woman for another year. She would make those last 15 minutes count as if her life depended on it. Like she did every year... 


	3. Kate and Aljaz

“Yes Kate!” Aljaz shouted over the music of ‘ _ I want you to want me’ _ they had just finished rehearsal on the Thursday for this week’s dance and she was smashing it. In his opinion, she smashed it every week. Kate put in so much effort into learning the dances, even after the injury she was amazing. She cried after that performance. The argentine tango was her best dance and she had really hurt her rib. However, she still went out and performed her very best. She was in pain during the dance and he could tell, but she still looked beautiful and danced her heart out. The judges undermarked her by so much, Anton agreed as did everyone else. They made sure that the judges knew they disagreed greatly with the marks given, but Kate was still happy that she was in the competition. Her ribs were still aching slightly but, she was smiling and laughing along with him in this dance. She loved the quickstep, she couldn’t stop laughing and he loved seeing her like this.

“I love this routine Aljaz! It’s so much fun!” She was grinning her signature grin, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He was so happy she liked this routine.

“And when we finish this wedding, we will have our honeymoon in blackpool!” Aljaz was so confident that they would get through, the audience loved Kate. The two danced so well together.

 

“And now, we go one more time and then we rest!” Aljaz rewinded the music back to the start and turned around to see Kate with her phone up in the air, videoing him,

“Hello!” He waved and smiled to the camera, his childish enthusiasm was contagious and made Kate laugh. He came up behind her looking at the different filters that had come up, picking one where their mouths zoomed in and out when they opened them.

“Oh my God you look fantastic!” Kate laughed at his image on the video. Kate was laughing so much, and rib started to hurt but she couldn’t stop laughing he was so funny. Kate ended up on the floor with Aljaz leaning over her smiling wildly,

“How dare you laugh at my unique smile,” He was teasing her, and it only made her laugh more. She finally stopped laughing and he pulled her up from the floor, but the sudden movement caused a shooting pain in her rib,

“Oh no…” Kate mumbled and Aljaz stopped suddenly,

“Kate…” He was looking at her wearily, he had made her laugh too much. He had hurt her. She had her eyes closed in concentration. Trying to ignore the pain,

“Oh my dear i’m so sorry, it’s my fault. Come sit down…” Aljaz was worried about her, he didn’t care if she couldn’t dance at the moment. He just wanted her to be okay. Sitting her on a chair, he crouched down in front of her, one hand on her knee and the other at the crook of her neck. She was breathing slightly heavier than normal, it wasn’t good. Aljaz cared about this amazing woman so much, he kissed her on the crown of her hair and she looked up at him a bit teary.

They looked at each other for a few moments and he kissed her again, this time on her forehead. Then on the end of her nose. Then on her cheeks. Finally, he kissed her gently on the lips and held there for about three seconds. When he pulled back, she was staring at him a bit confused,

“Oh…um…” She said quietly. But he had distracted her and she was no longer focusing on the pain in her rib. He didn’t know what to do , so he leant forward again slowly, waiting for her to make the move, incase he had misread anything. She closed the gap between them and held his hands in her lap, he didn’t pull away, instead he leaned further into the kiss. Breaking it to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and he kissed her again. And again. And again. When he pulled back she was smiling , face turning red from embarrassment.

“Come on, one more round of dancing and then we can go and get food.” He gently grabbed her hand and helped her up off the chair and then re-started the music.

 

After 20 more minutes of dancing and then making a few changes, they were sitting down on the floor against the mirror and eating their lunch. Kate was tired and it was showing, she was throwing more than she ever had into this dance and even though it was paying off, it was taking its toll on her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, they stayed like that for a few moments until she opened her eyes again,

“Why did you kiss me?” She asked. Genuinely curious. He turned to her so they were facing each other. Knees touching.

“Because I like you.” He said while smiling at her. She chuckled at this

“You kiss everyone you like?” She was trying to get him to say an actual answer, so she wasn’t just picking at something non-existent. 

“You know what I mean by that Kate…” He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the skin of her fingers.

“Did it upset you?” He asked her again and she shook her head ‘no’. He went to kiss her again, and this time she met him without hesitation. They kissed for a few minutes before he pulled back, but she protested and pulled him in by the back of his head and his cheek. It’s safe to say that they were done dancing for the day.


	4. Nadiya and Faye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. This is going to be really short btw.

"Faye please..." Nadiya moaned. Faye was currently between Nadiya's legs, refusing to give her what she really needed,

"I'm sorry babe, you're going to have to tell me what you want...what you need..." Faye said taking a long lick up Nadiya's centre. The dancer shivered, Faye was being so mean. When she first lay eyes on Faye, she almost jumped her then and there. A perfect blonde, beautiful with a laugh that sounded like music. She had been caught staring multiple times, but Faye didn't mind. DUring rehearsals, she had deliberately let her hand brush past her bum or the front of her hips. Nadiya was not as smooth. To say that might actually be a bit of an understatement, one time Faye had bent over in front of her showing off her freshly toned strictly bum and legs in a pair of shorts. Going to lightly swat her on the backside, she had missed and fell straight forward. Landing so she was straddling the singer's hips, the rest of the cast laughed at the two women. She was mortified, but Faye took it lightly, continuing to flirt and mess about with Nadiya even more so than before. Breathing heavily in her ear when she was behind her in the group dances, and when she needed help with a particularly saucy move, she would make sure that Nadiya helped her. Pressing her backside into the dancers hips hard, in front of everyone.

"Jesus, please just fuck me!" Nadiya moaned loudly, and Faye got straight to work. She licked up and down her heat until she swirled her tongue around her cilit, sucking and releasing every few minutes pushnig Nadiya to the edge. Suddenly the door to the women's toilets opened, and Faye shot up in the cubical they shared clamping her hand over her lover's mouth. Her hands continued to work, thrusting in and out while her thumb worked on her clit. The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body convulsed and her orgasam took over. Nadiya was panting, sensitive from her orgasam.

"Nadiya?" It was Stacey,

"She'll be out in a minute..." Faye said giggling, she heard Stacey pause and then mumblr an ' _okay'_ under her breath. Poor stacey, always walking in on things she really didn't want to. Faye took her hand away from Nadiya's mouth, with the woman still panting heavily Faye kissed her one last time before pulling up her underwear and leggings and kissing her stomach,

 

"Guess i'll just have to wait until my turn..." Faye laughed lightly. The pro suddenly felt a surge of confidence and followed Faye out of the cubical. WHen Faye reached the door, Nadiya pressed the singer against it. Reaching behind her to lock the door, she stuck her hand down the from of Faye's shorts and palmed her through her underwear. Looking at her lover through hooded eyes, Nadiya leant forward and licked at Faye's bottom lip until she opened her mouth. The two women kissed furiously up against the toilet door and the dancer eventually made her way into the other woman's pants. She lifted Faye's legs around her waist and thrusted her hips against her hand, going deeper and deeper into her lover. Faye was biting her lip and whimpering, trying to stay quiet. She wrapped her arms around Nadiya's shoulders and buried her head into her neck, biting down on her shoulders. Faye was getting close, her walls were clamping down on her dancers fingers. When she finally fell over the edge, she groaned loudly. Nadiya pulled out her fingers and went to go and wash her hands, Faye grabbed her and rubbed the dancers wet fingers around her lips before taking them in and tasting herself. Nadiya was shocked, she licked away the juices that remained on Faye's lips and the two women kissed. Tongues entwining and sharing the taste.

"You were so nice to me...I couldn't let you wait...I think if I had to go another minutes without being inside you I would've exploded..." Nadiya whispered to her, Faye smiled lightly and grabbed her hand,

"We should probably go and rejoin the others for dance." Faye unlocked the door and walked out with Nadiya's hand in hers. The two women ignored the knowing looks they gained from their dance co-stars, holding back their giggles when Stacey ignored eye-contact with them. Walking past Joe, Faye gave him a hi-five. At least they wouldn't have to pretend they were 'just friends'. 


End file.
